User talk:Ashgraham2
Juantheawsome: u cant do that in the cartoon battle did you even as Oj Hey Ashgram I see you signed up on my new camp TJ's Trivia Camp thanks about that! But here's the prob . You have to sign up as a user. As it says in the description; 10 USERS will compete. No characters please! Thank you. :) I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 05:47, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Please answer question 1.1? http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/Total_Drama_the_Quiz#Question_.231.1? ? I'm hotter than your pet bird! (talk) 20:58, November 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, would you like to audition for my new camp. Here's a link. http://tdicamps.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Liamliamliam/Total_Drama_Castaways_(Auditions) Thanks, Liamliamliam (talk) 10:51, December 21, 2012 (UTC) After the Island? I'll join your alliance? I'm hotter than your pet bird! (talk) 13:01, November 26, 2012 (UTC) You're free to make alliances whenever you want. I'm not very sure if to join yours. Well i'll tell you in the Episode 4 chat (so after the challenge finishes) [[User:MRace2010|'_/YOYLE']][[User talk:MRace2010|'CAKE\_']] 13:10, November 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Total Drama: Revenge of The World Tour has started! Don't forget about the challenge! I'm a Teen Wolf fan. And a Katy Perry fan. 23:03, November 28, 2012 (UTC) To colour boxes in tables, go in edit mode (visual), make a table, click on a cell of the table (right click), go in cell menu, click cell properties, put a colour in the box with written "background color" Try putting blue in the uncoloured box. If you colour it, then you understood With the shampoo I made you look tall 13:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey, the Total Drama After The Island rap challenge started! Your character, Ashley, is against Marida. Try to beat her off :3 With the shampoo I made you look tall 11:31, December 13, 2012 (UTC) Um....Graham is in the 2nd battle of Total Drama After The Island's Rapmania. This time make sure to do it. With the shampoo I made you look tall 12:58, December 15, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! You're now a team captain! Despite your inactivity, you possibly forgot that you got 3rd in the first challenge. Your reward for that is being A TEAM CAPTAIN! You're the first to choose, so feel free to choose anyone and your team name in Total Drama After The Island as Graham :D With the shampoo I made you look tall 13:01, December 22, 2012 (UTC) Could you vote on Total Drama After The Island cause you're the only one remaing which is active. Please With the shampoo I made you look tall 17:46, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Hey there! The Next Season of BR has started! [[User:TotalDramaFan90|'Fluffy pancakes being']] [[User talk:TotalDramaFan90|'my only friend']] 06:38, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Hey Ash Challenge on Wiki Battle: The Return this saturday 2/2/13 @ 6:00PM EST and Please tell me if your gonna miss the challenge ahead of time. Break through the limits! Limit ' 00:17, January 31, 2013 (UTC) The next challenge for Wiki Battle: The Return will begin Saturday 2/9/13 @ 5:00PM EST. If you can't make it please contact me ahead of time. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:14, February 8, 2013 (UTC) The next challenge has begun on [[Wiki Battle: The Return|Wiki Battle: The Return please help your team! ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:47, March 8, 2013 (UTC)]] I still have to decide where to go, and i think i'll use Australia later. Sure you can, but be sure to be active :s [[User:MRace2010|'Just to say that i'm not Doopliss]] [[User talk:MRace2010|'but i am Mario']] 12:07, April 1, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, you can cameo :D. Just be active [[User:MRace2010|'(\/) Piranha Plant (\/)']]' [[User talk:MRace2010|'Secret button']]' 11:48, April 22, 2013 (UTC) The challenge has started on Wiki Battle: Redemption Page please participate. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 01:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Your team is at elimination on Wiki Battle: Redemption Page please vote through PM on wiki chat. ' Break through the limits! Limit ' 22:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Wanna join Rating Game: Survivor Style? I need more people to be on Orange team :/ Liamliamliam Has left a surprise for you! Peace! 11:01, May 19, 2013 (UTC) You go to your username in the top right hand corner, then a drop down bar has 4 things on it. You press prefrences and then you can change it. This picture might explain it better :) Liamliamliam Has left a surprise for you! Peace! 10:42, May 20, 2013 (UTC) Knowledge of the TDA has begun -- Holden is my name and winning camps is my game 12:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) BFDI: Australia